


I Didn't Mean It Like That!

by Little_Stitcher



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Threesome talk, insecure spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stitcher/pseuds/Little_Stitcher
Summary: After a conversation with Bones, Jim mentions his views on threesomes. Spock takes it wrong and misunderstandings ensue.





	I Didn't Mean It Like That!

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Jim nearly choked on the water he was drinking, covering it up with a small cough. He was currently sat In Bones' office, they usually chatted before the captain headed back to his quarters.

"Ahh, you might not believe me, but shockingly I've never had one. Why do you want to know? What's got you so interested in my fantastic sex life," to keep the confusion he was feeling from showing he sent Bones his classic Kirk smirk. Bones and he may be practically brothers, sharing everything with each other, but they usually kept talk about their sex life to a minimum. The doctor made it very clear he was done hearing about a certain Vulcan's cock.

"It's Scotty, he was in here last night as I finished up some work. Out of nowhere, he asked me if I'd be willing to have a threesome with him and Uhura." Jim rose his eyebrows slightly, he didn't think the communicator had any interest in Scotty let alone Bones.

"Wow...uh ok, what was your answer?"

"I didn't say anything!" Bones got visibly frustrated, his forehead creasing,"I just sat there with my mouth open like a damn idiot, after a few seconds or minutes I don't know he just left."

"You let him walk off?!"

"What was I supposed to do Jim?! I wasn't expecting a question like that out of the blue," he took a big gulp of his glass, some type of alcohol. "You've never had a threesome so how do you feel about them? Would you join in doing one?" 

"W-well," Jim's cheeks became tinted with a very light pink color,"I'm not against having one or the idea of one. If it makes everyone involved happy I say go for it. But I don't want to have one myself, I'm perfectly happy with sex with just Spock."

"You're not helpful,"Bones mumbled as Jim sat his glass down and stood,"Where the hell are you going?"

"To my quarters, you have to find Scotty and figure all this out. Have fun with that!" smirking at the doctor before dashing out of his office. As the door closed he heard a fuck you from his good friend, only making him smirk more. The walk to his quarters wasn't a very long one but Jim couldn't help shaking his head the whole way. This was going to a fun story to tell Spock, hoping to get the Vulcan equivalent of a laugh out of him.

"Sppoockk!" he called cheerfully as the door to his quarters shut behind him. As he expected his boyfriend was sitting at his desk, currently engrossed in something on his PADD. He did look up when Jim called for him, momentarily pulling his attention away from the work.

"I am right here Jim, there is no need to call for me," the Vulcan told him this everytime he called for him but Jim continued doing it. He was beginning to think it would be logical to stop, seeing as the captain likely wouldn't change his behavior.

"I know," he grinned as he made his way over to the desk, sitting down on the chair in front of it. The two often worked together on reports so this chair was left in front of the desk most of the time. "I just like doing it, and I know you secretly like it. Admit it!" 

"I will do no such thing," a smile twitched at the corner of his lips. "How was your visit with Dr. McCoy?" Immediately the blonde forgot about what they were talking about and moved closer to the desk.

"Oh boy do I have a story for you," seeing how excited Jim had gotten, Spock set his PADD aside to give his boyfriend his full attention. The Vulcan loved seeing how animated his lover got when he told stories about his day. "Today he lectured me about not being reckless and my diet and yadda yadda boring stuff. But then out of nowhere, he asked me if I've ever been in a threesome before!" Spock tensed slightly, too minimum for the human eye to see but obvious to a Vulcan.

" Why would he need to know such details?" 

"Apparently Scotty asked him if he would be willing to have a threesome with...guess who? Uhura of all people! Bones wasn't sure what to do and wanted to know how I feel about threesomes and such." 

"What was your answer?" Spock was a little more noticeably tense, hands curling up at the fingers. A little thrown off by the question Jim took a minute to respond.

"Well, I said I'm not against having one or the idea of one, but after that I said-"

"Are you not satisfied with our relationship?" Jim froze mid-sentence, confusion clear on his face.

"I-what?"

"Do you wish to seek satisfaction from someone other than myself?"

"What?! No, of course, I don't Spock! Why do you think I do?!"

"You are saying that you are interested in a threesome which implies you are not satisfied with me and wish to seek out another partner to make up for what I lack."

"What?! Spock that's not what I meant at all! I didn't say I WANT to have a threesome," Jim stood, seeing the way Spock turned his chair slightly away from him. He wasn't used to outbursts like this with Spock, he'd never seen Spock get this way before...was the other feeling insecure??

"You said that you are not opposed to the idea of having one. Meaning something or someone has made you open to having one if the chance presented itself. If you are unhappy with-"

"Spock."

"-our relationship-"

"Spock!" The Vulcan froze, a little taken aback that Jim rose his voice at him. Seeing Spock was done and going to let him speak he began. "You interrupted me before I could even finish the story! After that, I told Bones that I'm not interested in having a threesome right now, or ever for that fact. I'm happy with you, I like how things are with just us, 100 percent satisfied with our relationship."

"Oh..."Jim could see the green tint spreading over the Vulcan's cheek and knew he was embarrassed," I apologize for my accusations. I, as you would say, jumped to conclusions too hastily."

"You could say that again," Jim mumbled as he walked around the desk,"I wasn't expecting that reaction from you, I thought you'd find the story funny!"

"I am sorry for the way I acted Jim.." Spock was avoiding his gaze.

"Hey...it's ok! Don't be sorry, you jumped to conclusions too fast," he shrugged,"People do that all the time, I do all the time. I probably could have worded myself better, I didn't mean to make you feel insecure." Carefully he sat down in Spock's lap, legs dangling over the side of the chair and arms wrapped securely around the Vulcan's neck. 

"I was not feeling insecure," Spock tried to deny his claims but moved his arms to wrap tightly around the other's waist. Jim knew having his arms around him comforted Spock. He also knew the Vulcan would never admit such a thing though. 

"Spock feeling insecure is nothing to be ashamed of, it's normal. If you're ever feeling insecure you can just talk to me about it, so we can avoid an event like this from happening again. Spock didn't respond verbally, moving his chin to against Jim's forehead, taking that as a response he continued. "I love you Spock and only you. I don't need or want another partner, you're the only one I want in the life. I would only consider having a threesome if it was something you wanted."

"I do not wish to have one and I never shall," his grip on Jim tightened possessively," You are mine Jim and only mine, I will share you with no one."

"Well, then it's settled! No threesomes in this relationship, just you and me. Now," Jim pulled back just enough to see Spock's face and smirked," Want to show me just how good sex is with only two people?" The growl Spock let out was comparable to an animal as he stood with Jim in his arms. His lover barely had time to wrap his legs around Spock's waist as he was carried to the bed.

~Fade to Black~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no sexiness this time ;) I'm still not confident enough to write an M or E fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic! It's only my second Spirk one so sorry if I didn't stay true to the characters personalities. Please kudo or comment if you'd like! I'm always open to new fanfic ideas <3


End file.
